Connection to a sewer is a requirement for trailer homes, campers and motor homes, there being sanitation connections at both the vehicle and park facility for this purpose, and which involves the installation of a flexible hose to extend therebetween. Such hoses are light weight tubes adapted to be stored and to be extended for use, with clamps or the like to ensure fluid tightness at both the vehicle outlet and park drain pipe. In practice, those hoses are made of plastic reinforced by circumferential accordion folds or convolutions with or without helical wire bracing, and as such are extensible from, for example, 20 inches to 10 foot in length. It is significant that due to lightness in construction these hoses are very flexible, so that they deflect and sag when subjected to the weight of waste bearing liquids. To this end it is customary to support these sewer hoses with improvised props or with some racks designed for this purpose, and because of the requirement for drainage fall it is necessary to support the hose high at the inlet end and low at the outlet end; and consequently the usual rack for this purpose is cumbersome to say the least. Characteristically, the vehicle outlet connection is at the high elevation above the ground surface, while the park disposal drain inlet is at and/or slightly above the ground surface.
Due to the varying sizes of motor homes, trailer homes and campers, varying sized parking spaces are provided as a one size fits all solution so that when parked, these vehicles are typically at differing distances from drain connections. Further, the vehicle outlet connection and the park facility drain connection are never identically placed. Therefore, a great deal of latitude is required of the flexible sewer hose installation and the sewer hose ends can be bent or warped into any height alignment with the vehicle and park connections. The fall of a waste bearing hose is all important in order for it to drain properly.
One hose support meeting the above requirements is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,242 issued to James B. Smith (the “Smith '242 patent”). The hose support described therein works well in many situations. However, when the ground or other terrain on which the support rests is uneven, this and other hose supports may fall over. Similarly, when land or other structures adjacent to the surface on which the hose support is placed is of a different height than the surface directly under the hose support, this and other hose supports may have a tendency to tip over. Significantly, the hose support described in the Smith '242 patent has a tendency to fall over when large quantities of liquid and solid waste are released into the flexible hose. That is, the rush of liquid and solid waste creates forces that cause the hose to flex and/or twist vertically and/or horizontally, tipping over the hose support described in the Smith '242 patent.